An FBI Agent In Nothin' But Heels
by LittleBundleOfAcid
Summary: It's Emily's birthday...read how she enjoys unwrapping her present, WARNINGS: femmeslash NC-17 content First femme.


Title: An FBI Agent In Nothng But Heels

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Author: mrsjamesadams

Pairing: JJ/Emily

Rating: NC/17

Warnings: Femmeslash, not suitable for children

Summary: It's Emily's birthday.

A/N: Short oneshot.

a href=. Click here for more/a

"JJ? JJ love, are you home?"

I smiled, as was the norm, when I heard her soft, sexy, sinful voice. The fact that I knew I was the only one who would ever hear it every morning when we woke was a satsfactory feeling that I would knew would never fade.

"Right here, Emily."

I could feel my blood begin to race around my body as I felt her hands settle on my shoulders, her dainty hands moulding to fit my lean figure. My body had begun to heat up before I'd even seen her, a regular occurrence.

JJ began to place seemingly innocent kisses on my neck as I slowly turned to face her. Her blonde hair sparkled in the dim light and her eyes showed me just how long she'd waited for me to finish my report. JJ's vacation time was different to the rest of the team, and she still had another week off.

She smiled at me as I bent to kiss her, to show JJ just how much I had missed her today. A whispered greeting escaped both of our lips before they met.

As they moved in unison, her tongue slipped into my mouth and I groaned. My tongue pushed against hers as hers dodged me and it was as though we were simply playing an extra intimate game of hide and go seek.

One of her hands began to slide up my body and I shivered under her firm but gentle touch. She was never rough, as neither of us enjoyed experiencing pain. Working n the BAU had made sure of that.

I could feel the smug grin that now danced on her lips, and decided- even with a hazy cloud quickly taking over my mind- that some retaliation was in order.

I raised my hand and lazily hung it around her neck. As she pulled me even closer to her body, fulfilling both our wants, I began to open her blouse, making sure that my palm ghosted over her breast. I smirked at the shudder that ripped through her body.  
I pulled back to slip her blouse off her shoulders, breaking our kiss before returning to the task at hand.

Her lacy bra was wispy thin, so there was no need to remove it to torment her. I once again ghosted my right hand over her breast, while the other slipped under her skirt. It remained un-noticed until it grabbed the crotch of her panties and pulled it downwards. When I let go the elastic cracked and JJ jumped at the unexpected sting. When I pulled my hand away it was wet, and smelled like JJ.

Breaking our kiss, I whispered in her ear before sucking on her lobe.

"You tease and I tease back."

"Mmmm...sorry Em."

Her (also) whispered response was my breaking point and I pinched her left nipple through her bra once before starting to remove my own clothes.

When my clothes had joined her blouse on the floor, I saw that JJ now lay in the middle of our bed, her only remaining clothes hiding nothing.

Her skirt (if you could call it that) had disappeared and all she wore was a matching set of bra and panties. They were blue, my favourite colour and I was sure she'd worn them especially for my birthday, JJ had spread her legs to tease me, and could see a large wet patch on the crotch of panties that was gradually growing even larger.

I walked slowly towards the bed and I smirked as she watched me walk towards her in nothing but my heels. When I reached the end of the bed, she reached up to wrap an arm around my waist, before pulling me quickly down beside her.

She was losing control now, as she always did after a while and her eyes were full of nothing but love and lust.

Kissing her, I allowed my hand to slip down her back to open her bra. After I unhooked it, I watched with needing eyes as she slid the straps down her arms, and after several seconds, off her arms. There was something about watching JJ removing her bra that fascinated me, and she knew it.

Those needing eyes also watcched as she slowly slid the matching panties off and threw them to join the pile of clothes. She'd also kept her heels on, as both of us enjoyed making love wearing our (second) loves (the shoes).

I gasped when I felt her heat met with mine, as we forced our bodies as close as possible, trying to fuse them into one. Moaning my pleasure, I showed her the passion I felt, shaping her body with my hands, while kissing each inch of skin she had bared to me.

We'd been together for over a year, but I still treasured the fact that JJ was happy to be mine.

" Happy birthday, baby."

Her voice had a single purpose - to add to my pleasure. My hands were moving without me telling them to, so in touch with JJ's bodu that I didn't need to think about what to do with them.

"Thank you, baby."

I kissed her again, before beginning to show just how grateful I was for my living, breathing gift. After all, not many get an FBI agent in just heels for their birthday do they?


End file.
